


Like you've nothin' left to lose

by hamlets_ghost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and injury mention, Elijah and Gavin brother au, Gavin can have some nice things....as a treat, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlets_ghost/pseuds/hamlets_ghost
Summary: He knocks on the door with his non-dominant hand, as he holds the other hand close to his chest. He can feel the warmth of the blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt, and frowns.He is about to regret not choosing to return to the city, when the door opens.After a little too many drinks and a bar fight, Gavin ends up at a place he hadn't expected to.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Like you've nothin' left to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Movement" by hozier.

The world is spinning and Gavin isn’t completely sure where he is. It is quite a while since he has last gotten this drunk, and he still regrets leaving the bar. Why _did_ he leave the bar anyway?  
  
He looks down at his hands – bleeding all over the front of his shirt as he holds them close to his chest – and remembers. Apparently starting a fight can get you thrown out, even when you are the one getting wounded the most.   
He does have to admit however that it _is_ mostly his fault, as he was the one who missed the asshole’s face and punched through a window instead.   
Not his proudest moment if he has to be completely honest.   
  
He sighs and rests his head on the cold window of the cab – he couldn’t really take his own car home could he? Not when he was this drunk and only had one hand to drive with – watching as the skyscrapers and lit-up shops pass by the window in a colorful blur. He still can’t remember what address he gave the cab, only that he is pretty sure it wasn’t the address to his apartment. He is also pretty sure that the hospital is the other way, so he’s really quite lost at the moment.   
But the way the stars move across the sky and the buildings disappear from view is nice, so he doesn’t have it in him to stop the cab and set a new destination.

It feels like forever and no time at all before the movement stops and the cab’s seats turn so he can exit. It angrily beeps at him until he places his hand and transfers the amount of money requested, which, frankly, is a lot. He tumbles out of the cab, swearing at the way his feet doesn’t move the way he wants them to, as the door closes behind him. The cab turns and drives back towards the city of dreams as Gavin looks up, suddenly remembering what address he had inserted and the subject of the fight in the bar.   
  
The estate is big – bigger than he had expected it to be, when Elijah had send him the address on a note attached to a bouquet of flowers on his birthday some years ago. Gavin swears again. He shouldn’t be here. It’s the middle of the night, and he is drunk, hurt and feeling very sorry for himself. But the night is cold and the cab is by now long gone…and also Gavin is pretty sure his phone ran out of battery some hours ago. So it is either knocking and hoping Elijah isn’t a heavy sleeper – he isn’t, Gavin knows this – or walking all the way back… Gavin’s definitely not in the mood for a hike; his bleeding hand and thumping headache makes sure to remind him of this.   
  
He knocks on the door with his non-dominant hand, as he holds the other hand close to his chest. He can feel the warmth of the blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt, and frowns.   
He is about to regret not choosing to return to the city, when the door opens. He looks up expecting to be met with an android, an automated door, anything really but there’s a person standing there; a familiar face as a matter of fact.   
  
Elijah looks relaxed; his hair is loose and framing his face nicely. On the bridge of his nose rests a pair of dark rimmed glasses. He’s wearing a pair of sweat-pants with a worn-out t-shirt – clearly he wasn’t expecting visitors; fair enough, it wasn’t like Gavin planned this either.  
  
“For God’s sake”, Gavin says, when his brain short-circuits over the fact that his _brother_ who he hasn’t seen in almost 10 years is standing in front of him, looking at Gavin as if he is the most interesting movie he has seen in a while.  
  
“Not quite, but do come inside. It is rather cold and you look very… bloodied”, Elijah steps to the side, so Gavin can enter, which he does, but not without glaring at Elijah. When he only gets a small smile in return, he frowns again.

“I didn’t mean to come here,” Gavin says when the door is closed behind him, “so don’t get all smarmy. You can just call me a cab and I will be out of your face”

“It is quite a long route from the bar to your house if it brings you all the way up here,” Elijah smirks, “and then you don’t even say hello to your dear brother that you haven’t bothered to contact in years. I am hurt, Gavin, hurt”, Elijah emphasized this with a hand placed above his heart.   
  
“Well, you haven’t contacted me either”  
  
“I send you my address and I send you flowers on your birthday. That has to count for something, doesn’t it?”  
  
Gavin rolls his eyes as he follows Elijah into the living room. The building is all sharp edges and dark colors with only hints of red along the way. The art is horrible – especially the tall painting of Elijah in the foyer, but Gavin has to admit that it is _very_ Elijah. He probably doesn’t get a whole lot of guests, but he loves to put on this façade of whatever this is, and the interior design very much is _that._  
  
“You stay here all alone?” Gavin can’t help but ask, sitting down on the leather couch and not caring if he bleeds all over the probably very expensive furniture.  
  
“Chloe and the other girls left after the revolution. They visit, but they wanted to live closer to the action, and who am I to stop them,” Elijah shrugs, “I can’t make the choices for them, and frankly I don’t want to”  
  
Gavin laughs, “so you are saying that the _father of androids_ can’t even stop his own androids from going deviant? That’s pathetic”  
  
Elijah smiles at that, as he fishes up a first aid kit from a drawer on his left, “maybe so. Or maybe I never meant for them to do anything but this. You have to admit that building something that can’t even think for itself would be quite boring.”  
  
Gavin opens his mouths and closes it again. He doesn’t know what to respond to that. Somewhere in his very drunken mind he knows he suspected this for a while; that Elijah had meant for things to go down like this. That he had built androids just for a revolution to start, but the why was still a mystery to him. Because he had been bored? Because he wanted to know if he _could_?   
Elijah’s mind was an enigma, and if Gavin had to be completely honest, he doesn’t really want to know what is going on in there.   
  
“Don’t look so surprised, brother dearest, it isn’t a good look on you”, Elijah says as he places the first aid kit on the couch beside Gavin and uses the elastic band on his wrist to collect his hair in a messy bun.   
He kneels in front of Gavin and moves his hand away from his chest. Looking it over Elijah frowns, “you’ve really done a number to it, haven’t you? It looks even worse than when you broke it falling down from the tree back then”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t have had to climb up the tree in the first place, if you hadn’t accidently gotten the frisbee stuck,” Gavin mumbles, “and I can leave for the hospital, you don’t have to do this. We aren’t in middle-school anymore and our parents are too death to be angry about me getting into a fight anyway”  
  


“A fight then?” Elijah muses, as he opens an alcohol wipe, “did the person you fought wear glasses, or is the pieces of glass just there for decoration?”

  
“I missed”  
  
Gavin flinches a little when Elijah just starts to laugh. It isn’t a cruel laughter, just a genuine, happy laughter – a laughter he hasn’t heard from Elijah in years even before they had the argument – and he can’t help but join in a little.  
  
“You missed?” Elijah asks when the laughter has died down, and Gavin can’t help but chuckle again.   
“I did. Unless I had wanted to punch that window all along; then I was very much on target”  
  
Elijah smiles up at him, “it sure must have been a sight to behold.”  
  
Gavin shrugs, smirking, “I am always a sight to behold.”  
  
“You sure are,” Elijah says, as he places the wipe on the wound and Gavin winches, “don’t move I need to see where the glass is so I can remove it.”  
  
Gavin mumbles some more swears as Elijah gets to work; deft fingers working over the wound and removing whatever pieces of glass he can find with a pair of tweezers. The room is quiet as Elijah cleans up the wound, and Gavin closes his eyes, feeling the way the world was spinning lessen. He only opens them again when he hears Elijah stand up.   
  
“All patched up,” he says proudly, collecting the bloodied tissues and glass pieces into a small pile. Gavin looks at his hand, which is now bandaged and, well, not bleeding all over the place.   
  
He should thank Elijah, but can’t get himself to do it. Not after everything that has happened between them and everything going on in the world, “doesn’t look half bad”, he says instead.   
  
“Do you want to stay here for the night? I can find a shirt you can sleep in”  
  
“No, I think I need to go home,” Gavin stands up, ignoring the way the world spins. He catches the brief hurt look on Elijah’s face, before the calm neutral expression is back in place. It does make him feel a little guilty, but he ignores it.   
  
“Of course. I will order you a cab then”, Elijah is already moving out of the room, and Gavin runs his good hand over his face with a sigh.   
  
Elijah gives him a glass of water before the cab arrives, and they do the most awkward small talk that Gavin has ever been a part off, but it is nice somehow. It feels…like home. He is almost sad to see when the cab arrives and Elijah walks him out.   
  
“I was nice seeing you,” Elijah says, taking the half-filled glass from Gavin.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, you too,” Gavin is about to leave when he turns around, “maybe…maybe call me next birthday? I am not really a flower person”  
  
Elijah smiles, “I will call you then. Take care, Gav”  
  
Gavin nods and walks out the door, a warm feeling in his chest that he has not felt in a long time.   
Maybe he had put in the right address after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to an amazing follower on my tumblr, who won the competition on my blog. I hope this is what you hoped for, and thank you for being so patient.


End file.
